The Beast
by Sara Moon
Summary: Contains sex, violence to some degree, and blood. Random plot! Can Naru really be such a beast?


A/N: I have no idea where this came from...I was trying to write a novel and then WHAM! I had to write this down...

Warning- contains sex and well, violence

GH characters are not my own, sadly!

* * *

"W-what are you d-doing?" Mai scuttled backward until her back hit the wall behind her. She frantically looked to her right and then her left; the office was empty and there was no clear avenue of escape. The doors were probably locked...and Mai knew she was not strong enough to use any of the furniture to her advantage; she was trapped.

She should have known better, should have realized that things were not as they should have been. But Mai hadn't noticed and now it was too late. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide; she was in a cage with a beast.

Naru loomed before her in the dim light of evening, well, at least it looked like Naru. He had not been himself since they had returned from the case but Lin didn't seem to notice anything wrong so Mai assumed that she was just being overly sensitive; now she wished she had alerted someone, anyone, of her suspicions. He was like a dark, stalking panther...sleek, focused, and deadly.

"N-naru..." Mai held her trembling hands out before her in a feeble attempt to block the enemy's advancement, "enough of this. Please, you are scaring me!"

Silence. Nothing seemed to faze him, Mai noted. Since the beginning of this ordeal his silence had worried her the most. His eyes no longer looked human, rather empty pools of darkness. Where had Naru gone? Had he been possessed again or overcome by some presence? Had his body been stolen out from him, his spirit desperately searching for its vessel? Mai shivered, the possibilities were numerous and nothing came to mind that could help her in the least at the moment.

Her situation was dire indeed.

Would the devastatingly handsome Naru-doll strangle her to death? Maybe he preferred a bloody and savage ending to his prey and slaughter her within the office walls, painting the space in crimson red. Mai wanted nothing more than to flee, scream her lungs out and lunge for the door...but for some reason she knew not to turn her back to this predator, not to break eye contact for even a split second. She didn't know why, but it felt like it would be her undoing if she tried.

Ever so slowly, calculating each movement forward, each step, Naru stalked his way ever closer to the wall Mai had backed herself up against, moving a chair and nudging the sofa as he went. The jacket of his suit slid off his shoulders and fell to the floor, Mai tried to swallow. As he drew near, buttons slid from their holdings by slender fingers with each calculating step; Mai trembled...with terror or anticipation even she could not say.

Mai flinched, resisting the urge to close her eyes, as Naru reached the wall planting his flattened palms on either side of her head. His dark eyes bored into her like a knife, her gut twisted, her throat convulsed. Had Naru always been so...powerful? So male? His presence alone was overwhelming; Mai didn't even want to contemplate what it would be like if he touched her. She had to force herself to focus on those empty eyes and not his exposed chest revealed beneath his unbuttoned shirt.

Mai felt as if she would expire before the Naru-doll even tried to murder her; death by over stimulation. It was possible.

Feeling like a doll herself, Mai began to slide down the wall, shock finally taking its toll but a swift and strong arm pulled her back up, a knee finding its way between her legs, a masculine body pressing her firmly against the wall trapping her in place.

Mai froze, panic welling up inside her. This was it. She was going to die and she would never know why. The body against hers was that of Naru, the man she loved and wished she could be with forever, but it was just a body...Naru was nowhere to be found. A warm hand slid to her throat, fingers easing around her flesh in perfect precision. "P-please...please don't do this..." Mai's voice sounded weak even to her own ears and to the figure directly before her, it was as if no sound had been muttered at all.

Tears began to fall and unconscious trembles racked Mai's body, but Naru didn't even flinch, his hand tightening its grip ever so slowly. "Plea-"

Mai's words were cut short as forceful lips pressed heavily against her mouth, her breath hitched and her mind tumbled down. She had wanted this. She would not deny it; she had wanted Naru, wanted him to want her, wanted his love. This was not his love, and not some gentle passion, but the lips that crushed her own were warm and the fingers that encircled her neck worked magic to her senses.

A harsh squeeze to her thigh caused Mai to gasp in surprise which was soon muffled by her ragged pants as Naru's tongue plunged inside her mouth, hot and demanding and relentless. Mai felt all her reason slipping, her mind going blank and her knees going weak. In this instant she didn't care if she was to die, her senses were singing, her body on fire...everything felt so...good. It didn't seem to matter anymore that Naru was not really Naru...her mind seemed to be dong an excellent job making her forget that little fact. It didn't even seem to matter that all this was probably some perverted prelude to her impending slaughter...but it didn't matter; Naru was touching her.

Mai barely registered as Naru's free hand boldly traveled up her thigh and under her skirt, probing fingers quickly finding her core. She gasped but her mouth was immediately captured once again, a firm grip at her throat keeping her upright. There were worse ways to die, Mai supposed. Drowning in forced pleasure was in fact not so bad. Of course she didn't have anything to compare it to, the sensations were completely new and overwhelming, exciting and terrifying at the same time. She had never really been interested in dating or the like before she had jointed SPR and after, no one seemed to compare to her drop-dead gorgeous boss whom she had formed a heavy crush on.

Dully Mai registered the absence of her underwear, the rustling of fabric before her, the heavy breathing warming her cheek. Ah, death by sex. It sounded like some bad AV. Mai was not innocent enough to pretend she hadn't thought about how her first time would be, but not in her wildest dreams had it been anything like this; the beast was eating her alive. Never did she think it would be so scalding hot, forcefully violent, or that she would feel such overwhelming helplessness, fear...and passion. This was the man she loved, even if it was only his body, she loved that he was touching her, wanting her, setting her skin ablaze and her mind a dizzying spiral of pleasure.

But pleasure was not what she felt in the next moment; searing pain laced though Mai's senses as Naru pushed into her in a single, powerful thrust. She wanted to push away from the forceful and violent intrusion but she was pinned against the wall, her screams of pain muffled by Naru's demanding kiss. Mai knew she would have crumpled to the floor if not for the arm supporting her hovering thigh...her teetering leg of support felt like it was turning to jelly. She felt like a deer in the jaws of a wolf.

Blood tickled down Mai's thigh but no one seemed to notice or care. Her mouth had been released, Naru's attention was on her collar bone, but she could not find the breath to scream. She felt...numb...and overwhelmed. Her mind was blank and she felt hot, as if everything was spiraling out of control. Mai couldn't decide if she was in pain or if the steadily rhythmic thrusts were starting to feel good...

Mai's eyes snapped open deciding that she positively was _not_ feeling good. In fact, she was feeling nothing even remotely close to such a positive sounding emotion. She hurt. The soreness was resounding and all encompassing; Mai could barely keep her eyes open due to the profound discomfort.

She tasted blood, smelled it clinging in the air and wondered if she had been left for dead. Had the Naru-doll taken his fill and left her bloody and torn in a ditch somewhere? Had the beast devoured her to this extent? Mai felt empty and frightfully cold, yet burning hot at the same time…damn her body for being such a contradiction at such a time.

Testing her ability to open her eyes once more, Mai slowly fought the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her; she was not in the office any longer that much was clear. She could see the grey tinted, overcast sky that peeked through broken shambles and beams of wood. The sky looked so far away; had she fallen? Mai wanted to survey the rest of her dim surroundings but she could not move her body, in fact, she could barely breathe.

At least she would not die a virgin, Mai thought almost manically.

It had been terrifying, it had been hot, and painful, and all that making love should never be, but somewhere Mai had anticipated the passion and accepted it with such an overwhelming urge she surprised even herself. It had just been sex…rape…by something that was probably not even Naru, but he had _looked_ liked Naru, the body was his and the emotions Mai felt in regard to her boss were as real as they could possibly be; that had to count for something.

A sharp, piercing jab of pain forced a startled cry from Mai's mouth, her head unconsciously lolling to the side, her tear filled eyes locking with a pair of feral, golden orbs searching her intently.

The beast…

Mai's breath hitched; the eyes were so bright even in the dimness, feline, and golden yellow. Black fur seemed to shimmer, filling her entire field of view, the eyes set into the black unmoving and piercing; Mai shivered. She blinked once, then twice, trying to clear her vision and focus even in the minimal night. Naru's eyes had been predatory, feral, dark and fathomless…but the eyes looking at her, the golden laced black, they were not those that had bored into her before. Mai's own eyes widened.

It was a cat; a black cat.

The beast was a cat? Mai's mind tumbled. No, Naru was the beast. He was the one with the empty eyes, the stalking form, the lethal intent focused on her. So, maybe Naru was…a cat? Possessed by a cat? Why was there a cat? A wave of dizziness brought Mai's disjointed thoughts to a halt, her eyes started to loose focus and she felt as if she might be ill.

Another quick jab of pain brought everything back; Mai's eyes watered and her breathing threatened to stop altogether. She tried to pant, to pull air, but it _hurt_…everything hurt. A shadow loomed above her, blocking her view of the sky, of the cat, but Mai didn't even care.

"Breathe, you idiot!"

Coughing weakly, Mai shuddered as she started to gasp for air quickly, looking up into Naru's darkly concerned face. He was bloody, his collared shirt torn and rolled up to the elbows. He was anxious but unreadable beyond that and Mai wondered just what in the hell was going on. She felt herself grow faint, saw something flash in Naru's eyes, and felt the slap to her face like being doused with a bucket of ice water.

"Stay awake." Naru ordered in his best authoritative tone, his free hand cupping Mai's cheek tilting her face so that he could observe her eyes. They were foggy and unfocused, but more alert than they had been. She was still with him. His hand tightened unconsciously on Mai's leg where he was staunching the blood flow from a puncture wound, he needed to get her out of here.

A few more strips of fabric found their way free from torn clothing and Naru went to work with renewed vigor on the various injuries Mai had sustained during the fall. She was loosing blood much too fast and he didn't like the look of several shards of wood that had lodged into Mai's flesh. He dared not pull them out for he was sure the bleeding alone would kill, but he had to make sure that Mai was not tethered to the broken mess as she had been; he needed to be able to lift her when necessary.

"Office…we…we were in the office." Mai's words jumbled out in her confusion, her eyes tried to focus, but Naru was no longer cradling her face and she had to strain to keep herself from slumping to the side. Naru's face came up abruptly and Mai could scarce catch the flash in his eyes, it was so quick and so swiftly replaced, had she imagined it?

What was she doing among broken beams and rotting wood? Why was Naru…_her_ Naru there? What had happened to that beast in the office, the violent sex, the terrifying encounter? Through the pain and the obvious injuries, Mai recalled the events from the office, her _body_ recalled them; it had all felt so real.

It _had_ been real.

Was it all in her head? Had everything just been a dream? More likely, Mai wondered if she had been attacked by something…that tended to happen often enough, so it was certainly a probable possibility. "Wha-what happened to me?"

"Don't speak." Naru dashed her question quickly, just like the previous attempts she had made to voice her suspicions. "Lin should be here soon. He will know to look for us since we did not return to the base the night before." Naru silently hoped the words he had spoken were truth. It was only a matter of time before they were located in the sub structure they had fallen into, it was going to be light soon and that could only help in pin pointing their location, but help could not come soon enough.

"The case?" Mai's voice wavered terribly, the panic that laced through her causing her already shallow breathing to become rapid and short. They were still on the case…they had yet to return to the office at all…just what had happened to her then? No matter how her mind rolled over the information, the dreadful sinking feeling threatened to overwhelm her and Mai couldn't even begin to pull herself free.

Naru cursed, abandoning the bandage and splint he had been working on, to cradle Mai's head in his rough and dirtied hands. "Mai! Mai, stay with me a bit longer." He tried to keep the alarm from his voice but he knew he was failing. She was panicking and confused, her body already in shock from the trauma it had sustained; she couldn't afford any more stress now.

"Mai, Mai calm down. It's going to be alright, I am right here with you, so please calm down. I will get you out of here." Even as the stern words of encouragement tumbled from his mouth, Mai's eyes were already starting to glaze over, her breathing on the verge of spasms, irregular and out of control.

"Naru!"

Lin's sharp voice brought Naru's attention above him, twenty feet or so to the edge of the pit they had crumbled into; he had never been as thankful before as he had been at that moment. Silently giving his gratitude to everyone, the stars, Gene, his coworkers…the cat…Naru looked back down at Mai and knew they didn't have much time.

"Mai was injured in the fall. I have done my best to stabilize her but we need to get her to the hospital immediately; did you bring supplies to get us out or can you call to get us rescued as soon as possible?"

Not even bothering to respond, Lin tossed down a heavy canvas, a harness, and some rope. Naru couldn't help but grin at the odd preparedness of his assistant. In no time, Naru had Mai bundled in the canvas hanging chair as best he could manage, careful not to further damage any of her wounds. Almost as an afterthought, Naru scooped the cat up from the broken pile of wood and gently sat it in Mai's lap.

It was an odd creature…he was not sure if it had somehow fallen into the pit when they had or if it was already stuck down in the sub structure when they had come crashing through. Either way, Naru could hardly leave a living thing behind in such a situation.

Giving his own rope a tug, Lin and the others started to slowly pull their burdens to safety, where the pully and the wench had come from, Naru didn't even care. He was glad for it.

Mai was looking slightly better than she had, her eyes were open, though none too alert, but her hand was resting gently on the black cat's head and her breathing had evened out somewhat. She would be okay; she _had_ to be okay. After everything she had been through, she had to come out of it alright…

Mai's seemingly unseeing eyes shifted to look directly at him, her lids drooping, and her color dull. "I…I made those scratch marks on your arm…with my nails…in the office…"

Taken off guard by the whispered words, Naru darted a glance to his forearm and the long gashes marring his skin, a flush creeping over his pale countenance.

"It was…_real_…"

"It was a dream!" Naru was quick to refute as he saw silent tears welling in Mai's eyes. How could he possibly explain what he had witnessed? What had transpired?

"You were the one that-"

"No, that wasn't me!" Naru raked an angry hand through his hair. "It wasn't me…"

Mai's tears began to fall in earnest and Naru felt his throat constrict painfully, words failing him completely.

"It…it was…it felt real!" Mai's broken words seemed to pierce Naru as any blade would have done, if not more so. She sounded so…_hurt_…a hurt that had nothing to do with her bleeding cuts or protruding wood shards. No, it was a pain from her very heart, her soul, and Naru could feel his own echo in response.

"It wasn't reality, Mai…" Naru's own voice sounded sad, reserved…but he didn't know what else to say.

"But…but your arm!" Mai's tears turned into gasping, painful sobs and Naru wanted nothing more than to hold her close and tell her it would be okay.

Naru didn't know if it would be okay, but he was damn well going to do his best to make it so.

"It was a dream, Mai." He repeated slowly, making sure that Mai was listening to him, his voice a low rumble in this throat. "This is real…I am real…but I swear to you I _will _make _that_ a reality, a _better_ reality, as soon as we are out of this mess and you are well. I promise you this."

Mai's breath hitched, her sobs ended abruptly and the fresh morning light seemed to illuminate the boy she loved, her boss, _her_ Naru. In mere seconds, Mai's face burst into a brilliant shade of red, her paled appearance making the startling blush stand out even further. Naru couldn't help but smirk, that annoying expression that beguiled her so.

The decent from the pit had been carefully slow, but they were nearing the top and Mai could hear the emergency personnel that had already arrived on scene. In moments it was going to be a flood of activity and what would probably be a lengthy hospital stay…she hated to admit it but she wished for just a few more moments with Naru all to herself.

Well, at the very least she wanted a stick so that she could beat the truth out of him one way or the other without the interference of anyone else. Naru was not telling her anything to clear up her confusion and she refused to let it go before she had all the answers.

But, that could wait. Glancing down, Mai turned her attention to Naru once again. "Ah, can we keep it?"

"What?" Naru had been lost in thought as he eyed the workers above them.

"Can we keep him, the cat?"

_The cat… _

It was all that damn feline's fault. Everything. Naru narrowed his eyes, looking at the small beast as if he were staring down a lion. Oh yes, he didn't know how but it must be that _things_ fault, for it certainly wasn't his own.

It looked oh, so innocent and Mai look innocent and looking at them both, realizing they were all getting out of this alive cat included, albeit a bit more embarrassed than he would have preferred for the humans involved, but it was a start, Naru couldn't help but be satisfied.

It was a start.

"If you take care of him…"

Mai beamed, rubbing the small animal's head gently. They reached the top and Naru grabbed Lin's offered hand before helping Mai over the edge and onto solid ground.

"…in my house of course…"

Mai was already being hustled off to a waiting ambulance, swarmed by people she didn't know nor care to know, all fretting over her horrendous wounds and the horrible night she must have spent in such a hole. But Mai barely heard, she only picked up on Naru's fleeting words…

"_WHAT_!"

~End~

* * *

A/N: I have no idea...I really don't. My PLAN was supposed to be some steamy sex and have Mai wake up, have it all be a dream, a funny ending with Naru mocking at her nose bleed or something. Or maybe even have it be Naru's dream, and he can't imagine that he would have such thoughts and then start to ponder about how Mai would really look if he had sex with her. Something like that. I NEVER thought it would turn out this way...was it okay? I thought it worked, for what it was!

Hope you enjoyed, comment if you'd like!


End file.
